Safe and Sound
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: Sequel to Healing A Broken Soul. Follow a worried Carlisle as Harry attends Hogwarts, and always comes home safe and sound. Manipulative!Weasleys. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Eventually Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

My son clutched my hand even tighter as we got closer to the train. His brothers had already put his luggage in a empty compartment, and it was time to say goodbye to him.

"Daddy?" His voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, my child?"

"Would you care if I was put in Slytherin?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I don't care what house you are put into, just know that I couldn't be prouder." I murmured to him, pulling him into my arms.

"I love you Daddy." He whispered.

"I love you too, Harry."

I released his body, giving him less than a second before Esme pulled him into a hug. Then Jasper and Alice hugged him, and then Rosalie. Last to hug him was Edward, as Harry was still scared of Emmett.

Harry got on board, and sat in his compartment. A girl with bushy hair entered, and they immediately started talking. Alice gasped, and I knew she was having a vision. When it ended, I could hear her talking quietly to Edward. As the train started moving he turned and waved to us, tearfully, and I waved back till the train rounded the corner.

* * *

A few days after Harry left, Hedwig, his owl, arrived, with a letter in her mouth. I took the letter, and opened it.

_Daddy,_

_The sorting feast has just ended, and I was sorted into Gryffindor. I know you warned me about the weasleys, but what about a boy called Draco Malfoy. He wanted to be my friend, but I declined, as some thing didn't seem right about him. I also made an actual friend. Her name is Hermione. She is a muggle-born, and loves books just as much as me! I'm going to bed now, Daddy, as it is getting late, and my classes start tomorrow morning. I miss you lots, already. Give my love to everyone else._

_Harry._

I smiled at the fact he was put in Gryffindor, and smirked at the fact he turned down a Malfoy. I refused to let Alice watch him, and she obeyed me, for once. The Weasleys were just as manipulative as Dumbledore, and Harry knew to stay away from them.

I had taught Harry of the prophecy a few weeks ago, telling him everything I knew. He knows that Voldemort must come back, and not to fight against him coming back, as then we can destroy him. I just hoped my fears weren't true, and Alice's vision was wrong for once, and Harry wasn't a horcrux. In our possession, we had all horcruxes we know of, and we are waiting for him to come back, so we can destroy them, and kill him. If our suspicions are correct, my son will die, before we kill Voldemort, and I couldn't bare losing Harry.

* * *

_Harry,_

_I miss you lots, too. Everyone does. I proud that you said no to Draco Malfoy, although, I am afraid that he will make you regret in in every way possible. I hope the youngest weasley isn't trying to do anything I wouldn't approve of. Please tell me if he does. Enjoy your classes, study hard, and don't forget to eat, sleep and drink. _

_Daddy._

_P.S. I love you lots._

* * *

_Daddy,_

_Merry Christmas to everyone, thank you for the gifts, although, all of you went over board again! Every year! I thin you surprised Hermione with the gift of fudge, and her own copy of The Tales Of Beedle The Bard. She is reading it now, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. I think she is planning of writing her own letter of thanks, too. It's lovely her. One of the older kids said that its always a white Christmas up here. It is beautiful._

_Thank you again for the gifts. I love you all._

_Harry._

* * *

_Dear Dr and Mrs Cullen,_

_Thank you for the gift of homemade fudge and the book. I am very grateful, and surprised that you even thought of me. The book is truly amazing, and I was captivated by The Tale Of The Three Brothers. It said about an invisibility cloak, and Harry has one, so that leads me to think that the tale is true. Is it true? Thank you again for the gifts._

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

_Harry,_

_Thank you for the wonderful gifts. Jasper hasn't stopped reading that book yet! I used to love Christmas time. Though I'd spend most of it in the hospital wing helping Madam Promfrey, or in the hall, I'd love the view from the windows. Your father had a thing for throwing snowballs at me when I wasn't even paying attention, and to watch Lily storm up to him and yell at him every time was hilarious. Even Severus Snape found it a bit funny._

_Emmett and Jasper were fighting, and have smashed in Rosalie's car. I need to go and intervene before Rosalie kills them._

_Daddy._

* * *

_Hermione,_

_We are glad you enjoyed our gifts. Harry mentioned you were muggle-born, so we thought to send you a book of the magical childrens stories. Harry loved the tale of The Three Brothers. When we took him in, it was one of the first books he read. I still remember the day I walked into the home library, and found him curled up on his brother's lap, as Jasper read it to him, his other arm wrapped around Harry, almost protective of him._

_Some people think the tale to be false, but it is true. I have seen the elder wand myself, and, yes, Harry owns the invisibility cloak. I have had it in my possession since his father died, and, to follow James' wishes, I passed it onto Harry when he was eleven._

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen._

* * *

_Daddy,_

_I discovered this mirror. When I stand in front of it, it shows me my real parents, and you and Momma. Hermione won't tell me what she sees in it. I suspect it's finishing Hogwarts early, or something like that. I'm not sure..._

_I had a nightmare last night. I woke up, wishing you were there... Ron Weasley made fun of me, but Neville Longbottom sat with me, until I fell asleep._

_Hermione and I are studying for our exams, and all the other boys sit around, playing their cards. I think it's stupid. I ought to go, if I'm gonna get this horrid essay done tonight. I'll write again soon, if my hand is able to function after this. Love you._

_Harry._

* * *

_Harry,_

_I'm not sure what that mirror is. I'll look into it._

_It's not even easter yet, and you're studying. I think Hermione has had a brilliant influence on you. Make sure to tell her that I think so. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you had your nightmare, but I wouldn't have been, anyway, as I was on a hunting trip with the girls the night you had it._

_Don't study too hard, and look after yourself._

_Daddy._

* * *

I didn't receive another letter after this, and here we are, waiting for Harry to appear through the barrier, safe and sound. I watched the Weasleys come though, one by one, and then Draco Malfoy, unmistakably, and finally Harry with a bushy hair girl, who I assumed was Hermione. He and Hermione had their arms linked, and they were smiling and laughing. When Harry spotted me, he lead Hermione over to us.

"Hermione, this is my large family. Guys, this is Hermione." He told us, rather breathlessly. I noticed he had a cut on his head, and his hand was bandaged. I frowned, and tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"It's brilliant to finally meet you! Harry talks about you loads!" Hermione told us, just a breathless as Harry.

When talked for a few minutes, Hermione's parents turned up to collect her, but before they left, we exchanged phone numbers, so they could keep in contact. I saw the smile on Harry's face, and the light in his eyes, and I knew he was happy. Harry was home, safe and sound. For this year at least.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the chapter that everything happens in. Everything. Almost. Go ahead, and read.

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh at my son as he tried to do his transfiguration homework. He was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, but refused to let us help. In all honesty, he wanted Hermione to help him, but he didn't want to phone her and ask for help.

The sound of a book hitting the wall made Alice, Jasper and I put straight faces on, as he stormed down the stairs, muttering something about getting a cup of water. Everytime he needs a drink (he's been at this for 5 hours now) he throws the book across the room, our only warning for us to stop laughing at him before he got down here. I swear I am a terrible father for laughing at his troubles.

"Harry, do you want some help with your homework?" I asked, as he came back in.

"I keep telling you. No, I don't." He told be before making his way back up the stairs. He didn't go into his room, though. He continued on, into the music room. Jasper taught him how to play the guitar last year, and the year before, Edward taught him hoe to play piano.

His music flowed through the house, and when it happens, everyone stops to listen. It was a new tune on the guitar. We didn't care less. It just made us love it even more. I had a feeling he was writing lyrics in his head, refusing to sing them, until he sung a few words.

"When the bombs go off I wont take cover keep one foot in front of the other  
Home is where I lay my head so under the stars I'll make my bed  
When the bombs go off I wont take cover keep one foot in front of the other  
Home is where I lay my head so under the stars I'll make my bed."

He finished, and put the guitar down. He went back to his room, and I think he finally managed to do his homework, the last piece.

* * *

As I hugged him again, he whispered some thing into my ear.

"I'll do my best to stay out of dangers way, this year."

I chuckled, "you better."

He got on the train, and joined Hermione. A redheaded girl walked in, and I realized that it was Ginny Weasley. She blushed, said something, and walked away. The two shrugged at each other, before turning and waving as the train pulled away from the station.

* * *

_Daddy,_

_First day back, and I already have three pieces of homework. Three! Defence, Potions, and History of Magic. I ought to start, if I'm going to get this finished tonight._

_Harry._

_P.S. Something's not right. I can sense it, and it seems to surround Miss Ginny Weasley._

* * *

_Harry,_

_Leave the girl alone. It's probably nothing, just don't accept any food or drink she gives to you, okay._

_Three pieces? Really? Don't overwork yourself. You, or Hermione. I care about her, too. Take care of yourself, and eat properly._

_Daddy._

* * *

_Daddy,_

_The chamber of secrets is open. And I keep hearing this voice, saying 'kill'. What do I do?_

_Harry._

* * *

_Harry,_

_Read this carefully, very carefully. In fact, tell Hermione to do it too. Carry a hand mirror around at all times, and use it to look around corners. It will keep you alive. It is a snake. If you look directly into its eyes, it will kill you. If it is in a reflection, it will petrify you. You need to destroy the snake. I can't do it, without you. I can't speak pastlemouth, and you can (snake language), so I will sneak up there, and we will destroy it. Please hold on tight. I'll be there around the time you get this._

_Dad_.

* * *

I snuck up to the school, destroyed the snake, saved Ginny Weasley. I left the message that it had been closed, and came back home.

* * *

_Daddy,_

_Merry Christmas. Thank you for the presents. Hermione said thank you too, and is enjoying her chocolate. We are the only ones here this year, and we are making the most of it. We have finally read every book in the libary, except from the restricted section, and we have taken notes of everything that might be important._

_Which reminds me, what are horcurxes? They were mentioned in a book, and Hermione and I are very curious. Please help if you can._

_Harry._

* * *

_Harry..._

_I'll give you an overview from the book that I own about them._

_**A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them.**_

_Harry, I suggest you don't ask anymore about them until you are older. They are much to dark for you to know about._

_Daddy._

* * *

_Daddy,_

_Voldemort made them, didn't he... I'm not stupid. That's why he came out the diary. That's why he is still alive. And there is more than one._

_I love you._

_Harry._

* * *

I threw myself in it. I didn't reply to his letters about them. I didn't even want to know about them. I didn't want my little boy to know about them. When he came home, for the summer, he looked up at me, and apologized.

* * *

His third year was very simple. Nothing interesting happened, and he just badgered me about how to destroy horcruxes. Of course, I avoided answering. His fourth year, Voldemort came back, and my fear was confirmed, and Harry was a horcrux. His fifth year, Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape, and the great battle happened. I destroyed all horcurxes, except Harry, the snake, and one other. The locket. Harry fell in love with Hermione. The lyrics of there song suddenly came back to me, as I watched them disappear into hiding, and it made me break.

"'Cause you make me feel safe  
You make me feel whole  
You make sure I'm warm whenever I'm cold.  
You make me go weak with a kiss on the cheek.  
When I'm with you I feel at home.

I'm in love with you as I think I can be  
You're my number one, yeah,  
You're my new family.  
You're there when I wake up  
When I go to sleep.  
You're the person I'll grow up with  
You're the one that I'll keep.

'Cause you make me feel safe  
You make me feel whole  
You make sure I'm warm whenever I'm cold.  
You make me go weak with a kiss on the cheek.  
When I'm with you I feel at home.

There's only one thing I'm scared of  
Don't know what I would do.  
I nearly cry each time I think of losing you.  
So ple-e-ase promise me-e that you'll be here,  
that you'll be here.

Come back quick I want to hold you tight,  
I want to wake up to you kissing me in the middle of the night.  
To hold your hand walking down the street  
Oh I'm feeling so proud to say you're mine  
Let me sweep you off your feet.

'Cause you make me feel safe  
You make me feel whole  
You make sure I'm warm whenever I'm cold.  
You make me go weak with a kiss on the cheek.  
When I'm with you I feel at home."

The song played over and over as I hit the ground, and cried for the fact my boy was not longer little.

* * *

About six months after he left, we were summoned to Hogwarts to fight for Harry. So that is what we did.

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

We fought strongly. We saw glimpses of Harry, running around, always away from us. When I saw Alice, she rushed up to me.

"Harry is okay, for now. I can't see his future. I can't see anything ahead of today. I'm scared."

"I know Alice, we all are. But we have to fight. Harry will make it out of the fight alive." I was not only saying that to my daughter, I was reassuring myself.

"And what if he doesn't?" She asked.

"All I know, is that Voldemort will be dead."

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

Alice and I looked at each other, "No!"

I caught sight of Harry running up the staircase.

"Harry!" I cried, pulling him into my arms.

"Dad!" He relaxed for seconds.

"Remus is dead. I've seen him. Where is Hermione?" He said in one breath. I gripped into the wall as the news hit me.

"Right here, you idiot!" Hermione cried, running towards us.

"Hermione, I love you. More than you will ever know. Hermione, I'm not gonna live. I need to give myself up. I am so sorry." He cradled her face in his hands, the tears streaming down his face.

"No! I'll go with you!" She said, her tears starting to pour.

"No, kill the snake, then it's just him. Please, my darling, do it. Then you will be safe and sound in the morning."

"I won't be safe without you!"

"I love you, my Hermione. You will be safe, with my family."

"Harry, please, don't go! I need you!" Hermione begged

"'Mione, I'm sorry. I love you. All of you." He whispered, before kissing Hermione, and walking away. I stood, my heart falling apart. A tear slipped down my cheek, as Hermione turned, and I pulled her into my arms, as she cried.

It was an hour before found anything out. We stood in front of the crowd, and Hagrid was carrying someone. It was Harry, and I knew it.

"Carlisle, who is that? Who is Hagrid carrying?" My wife asked, already knowing.

"Harry Potter, is dead!" Voldemort cried. I heard Esme's scream of despair, and I felt Jasper fall down behind me. I swallowed three times. I stared at Harry's limp body, almost willing it to jump out of Hagrid's arms, and start fighting Voldemort.

"Such a good actor, Harry." Edward and Alice muttered in unison. I looked up at them, and they held a finger at me, telling me to wait. Three and a half seconds later (three and a half seconds of listening to Voldemort) Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms, and threw curse after curse at Voldemort. Hermione ran forward, and killed the snake (I didn't see how) and after one final curse, Voldemort fell to the ground dead, and Harry clutched two wands in his hands. One, I recognized as the elder wand.

I saw the first tear slip down Harry's cheek, and I watched him fall to the floor. I ran towards him, but Hermione was quicker. She cradled his head in her lap, and she was talking softly to him.

"We are safe, Harry. It's over now. The war is won. Stay with me, please. I can't lose you."

I knelt down at his side, and beckoned Poppy over. She cast some spells.

"He's okay. Just magically drained."


End file.
